Scientific basis for objective assessment of dangerousness to self or others may be inadequate. This project will investigate the significance of social background variables in the assessment of dangerousness by professionals and in the lay setting. We will examine the ability of social background variables to predict the type of help- source (police or medical) contacted by prospective mental patients and their significant others and the speed with which they come into treatment. In the professional setting the impact of prospective patient's mode of entry, behaviors, and social background characteristics on the professional's diagnosis, dangerousness assessment, and treatment needs will be explored. Implications of our findings for the current legal procedures and assumptions underlying them will be explored. Data will be gathered through interviews with patients and significant others as they appear for evaluation at the psychiatric service of a major county hospital. Project staff will complete rating forms for each patient evaluated. A subsample of patients and significant others (equal numbers of inpatients and those not further committed) will be followed in depth and the remaining larger sample of patients and significant others will be followed up on a more limited basis.